This invention relates to a control system for exhaust gas purifying devices, and more particularly to a control system which prevents overheating of the exhaust gas purifying device.
Temperature sensors have been successfully installed on exhaust gas purifying devices such as intake-type thermal reactors, catalytic converters, afterburners, and similar devices. These sensors prevent the purifying devices from overheating. Heat generation resulting from the purifying operation is suppressed by stopping the operation before the sensor indicates that the heat-resisting critical temperature of the purifying device has been reached. However, in practice the responses of temperature sensors are subject to delays. Thus, if the temperature of the purifying device rises sharply, the sensor may not indicate quickly enough that the heat-resisting critical temperature of the purifying device has been reached. As a result, heat may destroy the purifying device.
An object of this invention is to improve gas purifying systems.
Another object of this invention is to insure safe operation of gas purifying devices.
Still another object of this invention is to compensate for the aforementioned delay in the response of the temperature sensor.